Drivers may control a voltage, current, or power at a load. For instance, a light emitting diode (LED) driver may control a power supplied to a string of light emitting diodes. Some drivers may include a DC to DC converter, such as a buck-boost, buck, boost, or another DC to DC converter. Such DC to DC converters may be required to change the power at the load based on a characteristic of the load. For instance, when operating front lighting of an automobile in a high beam setting, the string of light emitting diodes may require a higher power than when operating in a low beam setting.